little miss bass
by deatheatermalfoy
Summary: what would happen if the bass famaly was to expand and chuck was to get a sister ... or rather one more victim sorry for spelling
"Welcome upper East sides gossip girl hear your one and only sore into the lives of mannhattens eleat the hot news this fine morning is a new perches for bart bass but this one dusnt seam to involve meetings and lap dances... yet. You know you love me xoxo gossip girl " "Hello",bart into his phone "yes ... today...noon...yes.. yes. ..no... yes yes I'm shore...A meeting? ... um ok yes ... We will be right thare... Thank you ...yes buy" the conversation was only head by none other then chuck himself sending like any other business call ... or so he thought little did he know that in Brookland a 14 year old life was about to change forever IN BROOKLAND "Esma get down hear you little devil " matron called esma ran dow the stares "Yes miss o-rily " don't yes miss me you devil what have you done to my best pillows" she shouted " nothing why do I always get the blame for everything "the teen scowled "because your the oldest your ment to keep an eye on the rest" miss o-rily replied "sorry miss" she frowned "oh its ok I'm shore it come out ... or your scribing them till thay do ... We have a vaster coming hopefully coming to adopt one of the toddlers you wate upstares till I call you then you can get to scrubbing" "but matron" esma cried "no buts" miss o-rily shouted "be of with you" Minnits later a limo pulled up outside and out steped bart and chuck who had just been informed of the news " little kids drive me crazy" he stated "why are you doing this..." but before his farther could reply the orphanage dore open to see the plump matron (miss o-rily) in the dore way "oh you must be Mr bass and his son oh do come in" as she escorted them in chuck looked around in discuss at the little kids dredind one of them would be his new sibling "sorry about the mess come sit in hear and we will talk paper work" as thay sat miss o-rily called upstares to the bourd and annoyed esma "esma come make the nice gentlemen a tea would you" she herd and came dons tares into the kitchen and made 3 teas and got some biscuits of the top shelf (kepedt out of the way of the little ones) and make her way to the office and noked politely "matron I have the tea you asked for" she opens the dore and esma set them down on the table at the far end of the office out of (what thay thout) was earshot "so" bart said "are all the kids so little hear" matron replied "well thay range from 2 to 6 and then esma how is 14 is the exception she's the oldest " esma walked over carrying 2 teas and put them in front of the basses and walked away to get the rest "is she up for ... adoption" chuck piped up staring at the tean esma nearly dropped the last tea but instead put it and the biskits in front of miss o-rily "anything elce matron" she spoke shyly "no esma go to the kitchen and do your chores " same walked out and sadly began to clean up the mess "Esma he's bean hear fore 13 years and know one has whanted to addoped her matron spoke softly the room went silent and bart swiped on his tea and thought deeply after 3 minnit matron spoke up "mite you want to uh look around the place" bart nodded and stop up up folowing miss orily out of the door and in to the kitchen chuck followed

Thrug the kitchen you could see about 16 small children wheat in the garden and both the adults persuades outside however chuck spotter somthing more appeling in the corner "you know there's somthing motivating about seeing a girl on her neas like that" chuck said to esma who was scribing the flors " what do you whant" she whisped facing the wall "well do you whant the R or PG version " he sead seductively esma git up looking at the flor and went over to the sink "PG I'm 14" she sead disgusted " well I never thout of a awnser for that one" he chuckled "so I guess I can't awnser that question ill leave it to your amaganation " with that he made his way outdoes "farther I have to speak to you now " he pulled his dad aside "be quick I've nearly divides on one of the boys and ah..." but before he could replied chuck buyer in"plees hear me out I think you should get the 14 year old esma" "apsaltly n..." he when to say "hear me out if you get a little kid then one your have to deal with then 247 thay can't be Left alone and thay make lots of mess and we'll the girl is 14 she will be clean can be left ALOWN and will fit 8n with upper East side you know I'm right " douse this have anything to do with the fact your a huge perv" bart added "no" chuck added lying though his Teath bart walked over and had a muffled convosation with miss o-rily and esma fate was sealed When the adults and chuck walked through the kitchen to the offers to sine paper esma was still washing up "esma come hear will you, you silly girl " matron pointed to the corner "I thought I told you to clean that 'deary me' do it now" esma made shy and nervous eye contact with chuck and turned around and started scribing the flors the adults went into the offers and chuck spoke as soon as thay wear out of ear shot "you could keep of them then I see" he sead slyly little did esma know he was right behind her when she turned around to be face to crotch to him she amenity turned around and stoed up "please get away from me " she whisped "why did you turn around so quickly things wheat beginning to get ... interstinh" chuck put his hand on esma sholder griping titly "You know "he wisperd pervertidly in her ear "thare is just somthing about that levil of perfection and inicence that needs to be violated " he moved his hand onto her wast she turns around sharply to get away but instead found chuck kissing on her lips " oh and esma " he spoke screamingly" you best not tell matron or anyone elce or I now some people who could make life very hard for you" chuck walked to the office to join his farther As the basses left chuck made esma eye contact as she store in the kitchen doreway thinking she would never have to see him agen but he'll was she wrong as soon as the dore slamed closed matron rushed over to esma and huged her "good news the basses are going to adopt u ... isn't that grate " a tear fell down essays face "year that's brilliant " she lied " you best get paked thare coming for you tomorrow " esma ran upstares and sat 1 her bed she put everything in a small case she had under it and start thare staring at a photo on the wall it was this year's house photo esma was at the edge she still looked exactly the same long black hair tan skin skinny . She git her best outfit ( skirt Croptop jacket and bots) out the case to wear tommorow shortly today was only a one time thing he didn't know what was happening he got carried away year she put it to that tommorow was a new day and she was getting addoped.

"Morning upper East side dis you miss me of corse u do I have news 4 u come one and all a grand ball at the palice certsye of bart bass you know u love me xoxo gossip girl" It was only minnit till noon and esma had spent tge last fue homes saying goodbye to the kids and miss orily she now sat on the stares waiting with her suitcase looking out the windows when she herd a car ... or rather a limo pull up outside and see chuck walk out to knock the dore as he did matron came running to it "oh hello master bass where's your um..." "farthers at work he sent me with the shofer to get esma " he spoke "oh well then hear she is" I stop up and walked to the dore looking Downe "come on esma let go to you new home" he put his sand on her sholder and walked out" and esma herd the dore shut and was petrified of her new found sibling When the dore of the limo opens esma was blown away and hesatated however chuck 'gently' pushed her so she fell in and her skirt went up she quickly adjusted it "Welcome to the life of the upper East side where people have more mony more close ... but wear less" he chuckled staring at her newly adjusted skirt esma shed away uncunftbly to the farist she could get from him "are you always such a perv" she piped up "not always ... only when I see somthing I want" he got closer to esma and put his arm around her sholder "look of the window" esma turned to see tones of buildings and high end an shops and eventually a big grand hotel "Welcome to your new home : esma bass" the teen faced the dore and after chuck was let out he reached a hand in to esma and pulled her out "come" he mutted to her and she followed him into the palice Inside the hotel chuck walked strate pass reception to the elevator and got in with esma


End file.
